DEVIL INSIDE
by Dark Daimon
Summary: A songfic reflecting Kagome's thoughts on her overprotection and not being noticed the way she wants to by Inuyasha. Devil Inside by Utada Hikaru


Hello Hello Hello Hello Helloooooo! I am here with a song-fic based around Utada Hikaru's latest hit song "Devil Inside" on her Album "Exodus". And it's all about how Kagome really feels sometimes. I'm sure she doesn't feel like this but its something to think about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, I do not own Utada Hikaru (wish I did :P) or her songs (I'd like those to, good Christmas present to think about ;) )

**DEVIL INSIDE**

Inuyasha heard Kagome screaming from behind the trees, where she was getting dressed from her bath in the hot springs. He ran towards the tree yelling "KAGOME!" but to his surprise she seemed perfectly fine. "What happened?"

"Umm...I forgot to pack extra towels...why?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I thought you were in danger..." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome frowned. Inuyasha always thought he had to stick up for her. She felt like she was going to burst. Not only did she love him and was dropping hits all month, but he was way to overprotective. Out of nowhere she yelled "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF YOU JERK!" and ran off.

"What...was that about?" Inuyasha asked himself quietly.

Kagome stormed off to the well in anger.

**_Everybody wants me to be their Angel_**

**_Everybody wants something they can cradle_**

'I can't take it anymore! Inuyasha just keeps on thinking he has me figured out just because I'm a girl! What a jerk! I can take care of myself! I bet I can be pretty bad if I wanted to...no, I know I could! I'm not a baby I'm freakin' 15 years old!! I feel more like he's babysitting me with all the protection he gives out....' She thought to herself walking through the trees.

**_They don't' know I burn..._**

**_They don't know I burn..._**

**_They don't know I burn..._**

'I've been walking around with this knot in my stomach not telling anyone that I feel this way! Well things are going to have to change...If anyone tries to protect me again, no more Miss. Nice Girl! I've had it with being nice and kind to everyone! I'm through with being the little angel! I burn up inside whenever he yells my name in worry!' Kagome walked through the tall grass not far from the village.

**_Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it)_**

**_Inside_**

**_Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it)_**

**_Inside of me_**

'I may look all sweet and innocent, but deep inside I have the feelings of a cold hearted demon...I never let anyone push me around. Look at Hiroshi in grade six when he started calling me a biotch! I gave him a bloody nose which wouldn't stop bleeding for eight and a half days...Inuyasha will get THAT and some more if he keeps protecting me like this...' Her raven black hair blew through the wind.

**_Devil... inside ..._**

**_Maybe there's a Devil_**

**_Somewhere really deep inside me_**

**_Devil ... inside of me_**

'I can't take this stereotype anymore...it's not my fault I wear a skirt in my uniform...' hot steaming tears streamed down her face in anger.

**_'Cause you don't know the shirts you're busy reading labels_**

**_You're missing all the action underneath my table_**

'I've been dropping hits for him to "take me away" all month now...but everytime I try to do something sexy for him, he doesn't see the thing I want him to see! He's so stupid and primitive! I HATE HIM! I'M THROUGH WITH DROPPING HITS! I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM LIKE ME!' she stomped through the village showing gritted teeth.

**_They don't know I burn_**

**_Just waiting for my turn_**

**_Just waiting for my turn_**

'Everyone fights...and what do I do? Shoot a stupid pink arrow ever now and then! Sango's a girl, how come they take HER serious and not ME??? It's always Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango who come to save the day and protect me! Well you just let me fend for myself! By now I've probably learned more then they know by just watching them!' Kagome cursed underneath her breath while passing by children who looked stunned by the colourful language.

**_Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it)_**

**_Inside_**

**_Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it)_**

**_Inside of me_**

**_Devil... inside ..._**

**_Devil.... inside me ...._**

"YEAH! I CURSED! SO WHAT? GROW UP IT'S NOTHING YOU PROBABLY HAVEN'T HEARD BEFORE!" yelled Kagome facing the children who began to cry and run off. 'Pff! Pathetic kids! If people learned to unleash their anger maybe they'd get somewhere!'

**_Devil (or something like it)_**

**_Inside_**

**_Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it)_**

**_Inside of me_**

**_Devil....inside ...._**

**_Devil.... deep inside me ...._**

Kagome jumped down the well and fell on her back when suddenly...she woke up, panting in her bed. "I...I gotta tell Inuyasha how I'm feeling...I can't keep going like this..." she jumped out of bed and ran to the well...


End file.
